Living In the Shadows
by Triforce Knight
Summary: A young girl tells her story of finding her father after her mother is killed by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.Chapter 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

1 Living in the Shadows  
  
1.1 By: Triforce Knight  
  
Announcement: This is not a story about one of Harry's friends, or someone Harry knows, I repeat, this is not a story about one of Harry's friends!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter series (sigh).  
  
  
  
I'm guessing the reason you're here is because you want to hear a story. I don't blame you, a lot of people don't know who I am. I'm also guessing you want to know my name too. I'll tell you in due time, but what you came for is my story, so I suggest that you should get comfortable.  
  
I'm the daughter of a powerful witch and wizard, I guess that you could say that is why I was their target. My father told people not to make mother and I known to the public because with He- Who- Must- Not- Be- Named at large there was no idea what he would do to us. I was happy with mother.  
  
*****  
  
Don't misunderstand, I saw father a few times before mother died and I knew that he loved me.  
  
*****  
  
Like I said I was happy with mother, but I knew there were some people who didn't like father, so therefore, they didn't like me. I used to hear them say "She has her mother's eyes, but she has her father's hair, and you know that whatever she inherits from her father, she'll probably turn out like him."  
  
I didn't mind. I loved my father, but I remember mother replying in her protective voice "Her hair will change, just you wait, then you'll be sorry" but my hair never changed. While mother's hair was a beautiful light brown, my hair was black like a raven. Our eyes were both a sapphire blue that would change from a warm, welcoming color to an icy, cold get- out- of- my- sight color.  
  
I remember a few months before mother died. That she gave me her locket that she always wore. It was always my favorite necklace that mother had, and she said to me "I probably won't be around much longer, so I want you to give this to your father the next time you see him, he works at Hogwarts."  
  
"I'll give it to him when I find him" was my reply. I wanted to say more, but mother had a look in her eyes that I'd never seen before, a look that made me shiver on the inside, the look of fear.  
  
I still remember the day mother died.  
  
*****  
  
You would probably bet that she died of an illness. If you make that bet you would be wrong.  
  
*****  
  
It was a stormy night, and mother and I were having a talk about something that I'd done that day (apparently she didn't think that it would be a good idea if I gave our muggle neighbors some chocolate frogs). When suddenly the front door came bursting into our house and all of these men with black robes and masks came inside. They told mother to stop running and hiding and just come with them or they would be sure to stop her running. Mother quickly pulled out her wand and casted a few paralyzing spells and told me to keep up with her. We had nearly reached the edge of our town when a sickly looking man with red eyes stopped us and told mom to join him in his quest for power. I clearly remember what mother said, she said (actually she yelled) "I will never join you, or your Death Eaters, and I'll never let you hurt my daughter, Voldemort."  
  
*****  
  
I saw you flinch at his name. Well I just say let him return to the fiery place that he belongs in.  
  
*****  
  
He smiled and said the two words that would change my life forever, Avada Kadavra.  
  
By then, people from the Ministry of Magic had shown up and had arrested as many Death Eaters as they could, but they weren't able to capture Voldemort.  
  
The Ministry people found me asleep in the remains of the house that I had grown up in. They asked me what my first name was and where my mother was. I replied those questions by saying "My name is Jennifer ******* and my mother was murdered by Voldemort."  
  
*******  
  
You thought that I would have told you my last name, well I told you in due time I'd tell you and it's not time yet.  
  
*******  
  
They told me that I would be living in a foster family until I was able to go to school, so I was shipped off to a married witch and wizard to live with in the town of Hogsmeade. I changed my name to their last name, which was Jacobson.  
  
*******  
  
I just told you my foster family name not my actual last name, so ha.  
  
*******  
  
I went to a muggle school until I was eleven. It was then that I received a letter that read:  
  
To Miss Jennifer Jacobson,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that  
  
you have just been accepted to  
  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
  
Wizardry.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Minerva Mcgonagall  
  
Deputy Head Mistress  
  
My parents were happy that I was accepted to Hogwarts, I was happy because after six years I was going to see my father again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I actually intended this story to be one chapter, but then I decided to leave all you wonderful readers in suspense. You can guess who she is if you want, but don't include it in your review. Tell me what you think of it. 


	2. Chapter 2- The Sorting

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter places or people, and I don't own fire lizards, they come from the wonderful world of Anne Mcaffrey.  
  
Announcement: I will be switching between the characters' point of views.  
  
1 Living in the Shadows  
  
By Triforce Knight  
  
  
  
1.1 Chapter 2- The Sorting  
  
*****  
  
Well your back, so I guess you want to learn more about me. So far I've told you about my mother and her death, and my letter to Hogwarts. Now I'm going to tell you about my first year at Hogwarts.  
  
****  
  
My foster parents were so excited that I was accepted into Hogwarts, so they whisked me over to Diagon Alley so that I could get some school supplies (which we could have bought in Hogsmeade) for me.  
  
****  
  
Mother was very insistent that I should buy dress robes, but I talked her out of it by telling her that it wasn't on my supply list.  
  
****  
  
When we were looking at the animals, we heard a voice call out to us.  
  
"Emily!"  
  
Mother turned around to see a short woman with flaming red hair and a lot of children around her. Mother said in an excited voice, "Molly!"  
  
The short woman came over to us and said, "My, what a surprise! Emily you should have told me that you had a daughter, and what a beautiful little thing she is."  
  
Mother replied, "We adopted her after her mother was killed by……"  
  
"Say no more, you shouldn't remind us of that horrible time before he met his downfall. Oh dear! I almost forgot to introduce all of the little ones. This one is Bill, he's going to be in his sixth year. That one over there is Charlie, he's going to be in his fifth year. That one by the cats is Percy, he's going to be in his second year, and ……… oh dear, where is Fred and George. Oh no! You two, get away form those rats! As I was saying, those two are Fred and George, they'll be starting next year, and this is Ron and Ginny. What's this your little ones name?"  
  
"Her name is Jennifer."  
  
"What a lovely name!"  
  
****  
  
Charlie's P.O.V.  
  
While mom and her friend were talking, I couldn't help but notice that the young girl beside Emily Jacobson looked somewhat familiar, like I've seen her before.  
  
I heard a loud crash and I knew instantly who caused it. I ran over to the cages that held the owls only to see Fred and George shaking them, causing the owls to hoot loudly.  
  
I grabbed both of them by their collars and dragged them out of the store. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jennifer picking up the fallen owl cage talking quietly to stop its loud hooting. I wanted to thank her but I had my hands full at the moment.  
  
****  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V.  
  
After picking up the cage the shopkeeper said, "Thank you so much for cleaning up after those two. As a thank you I'm going to give you something special." The shopkeeper ran over to the fireplace where a small black container was sitting in the still warm ashes, she grabbed it and brought it back to the counter. She opened it to reveal an egg.  
  
"This is a Fire Lizard egg, a fire lizard is like a small dragon, only it doesn't breath fire, and is leagal as a pet. It can take messages to people that you know and it likes to hear music. I was going to sell it, but since you're so polite and courteous I'm going to give it to you for free."  
  
When she was finishing, mom had come over to see what we were talking about. When she saw the egg she said, "I'm not going to let you buy one of those horrible little creatures. It is not allowed at Hogwarts."  
  
I was so upset, mom had no right on what I could and couldn't have, and where did it say that I couldn't bring one to Hogwarts? I said to her, "I'm not buying it, she's going to give it to me, and why can't I bring it to Hogwarts?! Write a note to Dumbledore and ask if I can or can't bring it!" I thanked the shopkeeper and asked if I could have the small container. She handed it to me, and I took it and went to the owlpost to write a letter. I wrote:  
  
Dear Dumbledore,  
  
Recently, my adopted daughter purchased a fire lizard egg, and I wondered if it is allowed at Hogwarts. I would be grateful if they are allowed.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Emily Jacobson  
  
  
  
I know that I shouldn't have used my foster mother's name, but I knew that she wouldn't write to him.  
  
A few days after we went to Diagon Alley. I got a letter from Hogwarts that read:  
  
Dear Jennifer,  
  
I am aware that you have a fire lizard egg, and I am aware that you wrote that letter to me, and yes, fire lizards are allowed at Hogwarts. However, since there are some people afraid of the marvelous little creatures, I want you to be sure to keep it behaved and mostly out of sight.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
  
  
That was that, but as soon as I finished reading the letter, I heard a cracking sound and then I realized what it was. The egg was hatching! I ran to the kitchen to grab some meat to feed it and ran back to my room. When I got there the egg was almost open. Five minutes later a little golden fire lizard was in my hands screeching for food. I shoved some meat into the little thing's mouth and started talking to it. Soon it was asleep in my arms. Mom came in to see what all the noise was, and when she saw the fire lizard sleeping, she gave me an angry look and stormed out.  
  
A few weeks before school started, my foster father told me that him and my foster mother were going on a holiday, and that he wrote to Dumbledore to ask if it was alright for me to come a few days early. Dumbledore's reply was that it was all right. I gathered up my things and prepared for my stay at Hogwarts. After placing my trunk in the fireplace, I grabbed some Floo Powder, threw it in the fireplace, stepped in, and shouted, "Hogwarts!"  
  
****  
  
Dumbledore's P.O.V  
  
I was sitting at my desk when my guest arrived. She was startled when she saw me until I said, "Welcome to Hogwarts Jennifer, most of the professors won't be back until the day before the semester starts. Until then Hagrid will be your guardian. The library and kitchens will be open to you at all times until the semester starts. The house elves will see that your baggage is placed in the guest rooms, ah, Hagrid come meet Jennifer, she will be placed in your care until the semester starts. I see that the sun is starting to go down, so maybe I should let you go get settled."  
  
****  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V  
  
Nothing much happened at Hogwarts, so on September first, I went down to meet the Hogwart's Express.  
  
****  
  
Percy's P.O.V.  
  
The train was coming to a stop, so I looked out the window to see a girl with black hair tied into a braid. When she looked up I saw magnificent sapphire eyes and then I realized that it was that it was that girl who was with Emily, I motioned Bill and Charlie over to the window and went over to the door that she was closest to. When the train stopped I threw the door open. She was startled when I opened the door, but all that I did was smile.  
  
****  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V.  
  
Right as soon as I reached out to open the door it flew wide open and there was Percy standing on the steps with this huge grin.  
  
At first I was startled, then I started to laugh, which caused Cami (my fire lizard) to chirp questioningly.  
  
Now it was Percy's turn to be startled. After a few seconds, he just gawked at my tiny golden fire lizard, so I said to him, "If you don't move, then we're going to be late to school." He was shaken out of his trance when both Bill and Charlie came to help me with my trunk.  
  
Charlie and Bill noticed that I didn't have any animal with me……yet.  
  
"What did you bring to help you with your mail?" Charlie asked.  
  
Percy replied, "It's sitting on her shoulder."  
  
Both Bill and Charlie looked at Cami. I cleared my throat to let them know that there were people standing behind them, and Cami gave an impatient chirp, to tell them to move.  
  
I slipped my black robe over my clothes and put my wand (9 and a half inches with a dragon scale) in a convenient location and I was set.  
  
I heard Hagrid call out, "First years over here. Three to a boat." I said goodbye to Bill, Charlie, and Percy and hurried to a boat.  
  
Two girls were in a boat and called me over to them. One of them had blond hair and green eyes, while the other one had brown hair and brown eyes. The blond girl said, " Hello, my name's Christine and this is Courtney, we're both pure bloods are you a pure blood?"  
  
"My names Jennifer, and I'm a pure blood, but why do you want to know?"  
  
"Courtney and I don't think mudbloods shouldn't be aloud at Hogwarts."  
  
"But the wizard and witch population would die if they didn't marry muggles."  
  
"Oh well, what house do you think you'll be in, I think me and Courtney will be in Slytherin."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Suddenly, Hagrid called out; "We're now arriving on the Hogwarts' ground. Please leave your trunks, they will be taken up shortly."  
  
As soon as we reached the huge doors, a witch with her hair tied into a bun and square glasses opened them and said, "Thank you Hagrid, I'll take them from here."  
  
"You're welcome Professor."  
  
When we came to this room she stopped and said, "I'll go in and tell them that we've arrived, and come back for you, you're to stay here."  
  
After a few minutes later she came back and took us to the Great Hall.  
  
When we entered, I noticed Bill, Charlie and Percy sitting at a table with others, then I looked to the Head Table to see many different teachers. One of them was an old wizard with a white beard that went all the way down to his belt. Another one was a small wizard who had to stand on books to see over the table. There were others, but the one that stood out was the wizard sitting next to the older one. He had greasy, black hair, black eyes and a black robe. I hadn't realized that the Sorting was happening until I heard my name, so I calmly walked over to the stool.  
  
****  
  
Snape's P.O.V  
  
The new first years had arrived. They all looked the same. All small and afraid, except for a young girl with black hair and sapphire eyes. Her eyes looked so much like Sarah's eyes. I heard her name called out, her name is Jennifer Jacobson.  
  
****  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V  
  
As soon as the witch placed the old hat on my head, this quiet voice said, "You have a lot of power and knowledge, you'd be great in Slytherin, however, your courage from your mother greatly exceeds your power, so you would be great in……… Griffindoor!"  
  
Percy stood up and made room for me to sit down. Bill and Charlie were both sitting with the Prefects, but I didn't care.  
  
Suddenly the witch called out a name that I didn't want to hear, but I heard it. "Christine Malfoy," she called out. I looked over at the other first years, and saw that the girl with blond hair walked over to the Sorting Hat. I had heard about the Malfoy's from my father, he said that they were on the dark side up until Voldemort perished, then they came back to the good side. As soon as the hat was placed on her head, the hat called out, "Slytherin" my supposed "friend" walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down next to all those other people, with their dark eyes and dark expressions, I knew that it was a matter of time before she would become one of them. What made it worse was that the next name was called out. The witch now said, "Courtney Malfoy." So that was why they wanted to be in Slytherin, they were either fraternal twin sisters, or cousins, and they wanted to follow in their parents footsteps.  
  
The old wizard stood up and said, "I have some important announcements. Students are not allowed in the Forbidden Forest at all unless if it is detention with Hagrid. Students under the third year will not be able to go to Hogsmeade. Any use of magic outside of class is forbidden."  
  
Suddenly, there was food on the long tables and everyone started to eat. After a hour went by, the old wizard said, "It is eight o'clock, prefects, if you please escort the first years to the dormitory so that they can get settled in for tomorrow, first years will be getting their schedules in the morning, have a good night."  
  
I said goodnight to Percy and quickly caught up to Bill while he was leading the group of small first years to the stairs, while doing so, I bumped into a girl with light brown hair and nearly knocked her down. As I apologized she told me that it was okay and told me that her name was Catryn, and asked if I wanted to do the assignments with her (which meant she wanted to be my friend) so I said yes.  
  
When we got to the Griffindoor tower, I went straight to bed. It was a wonderful four poster bed. When I got into bed I realized something…  
  
……………How will I ever confront my dad?…………….. 


	3. Chapter 3- A Different Wake-Up Call

Living in the Shadows By: Triforce Knight Chapter 3 - The Different Wake-up Call  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters, or "Pretend to be Nice" that comes from the movie and soundtrack "Josie and the Pussycats", I also don't own. oh forget it, if you want a disclaimer go to the previous chapter. Announcement: In this chapter it has a few reasons why it is rated PG-13. A/N I know that somewhere in the middle in the last chapter, some of it didn't make any sense, and I'll give you the reason. When I wrote the chapter I forgot some stuff from the books, so I went through some of them. After I read the things I needed, I edited out quite a bit, and forgot some of the parts until after I posted it. Now on with this chapter.  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V  
  
I was up really early the next day, and since no one else would be up for a few hours. I thought that they wouldn't mind if I played on my electric guitar that to my foster parents (meaning my foster mother) dismay I bought with my own money. I pulled it out of my trunk and walked out to the empty (and quiet) common room. I thought of what I should play, then I remembered a song I liked from the "Josie and the Pussycats" movie and soundtrack. I started to play it not realizing that I was being listened to (it didn't help that I had turned my back to the bedchambers).  
  
Percy's P.O.V  
  
I thought I heard something in the common room, so I went to investigate. When I walked out I saw a head of shoulder length black hair. It was Jennifer, she was holding an electrical guitar and was singing a very catchy song that went like this:  
  
Well he looks at me with those innocent eyes// and says it looks like you're wearing some kind of disguise// because your hair sticks up// your shoes are untied// I hope that you got// that shirt at half price// and every word I say falls flat on the floor// I try to tell a joke// he's heard it before// and I don't think that I can take it no more// he's driving me right// out my front door//  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby Shaking my confidence Driving me crazy You know if I could I'd do anything for you Please don't ignore me 'Cause you know I adore you Can't you just pretend to be nice Could you at least pretend to be nice If you could just pretend to be nice Everything in my life would be all right  
  
And I try so hard just to figure him out// but he won't tell me what he's been thinking about// and then he falls asleep on the living room couch// with his sunglasses on// and his tongue hanging out// and then he disappears for a week at a time// and then he shows up// just like every things fine// I don't get what goes on in his mind// but I'm tired of hearing the same stupid lines//  
  
Why do you do what you do to me baby Shaking my confidence Driving me crazy You know if I could I'd do anything for you Please don't ignore me 'Cause you know I adore you Can't you just pretend to be nice Could you at least pretend to be nice If you could just pretend to be nice Everything in my life would be all right  
  
(Even louder with more enthusiasm)  
  
Why do you do what do to me baby Shaking my confidence Driving me crazy You know if I could I'd do anything for you Don't mean to bore you 'Cause you know I adore you Can't you just pretend to be nice Could you at least pretend to be nice If you could just pretend to be nice Everything in my life would be all right  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V Right as soon as I finished the song, an eruption of applause, hoots, hollers, and whistles came from behind me. I turned around not only to find a few people listening, but the entire group of Griffindoors. From the smallest first year to the tallest seventh year, and Percy Weasley was standing in front of them all. Before I could react, I was surrounded by a horde of first year boys trying to ask to escort me to the Great Hall for breakfast. Suddenly, the crowd parted, and Bill Weasley walked over to me, held out his hand, and said, "Miss Johnson, it would please me if I could escort you down to breakfast." I turned to the crowd to find Catryn, when I did, I asked her to put my guitar in my trunk. I wrapped my arm around Bill's and we headed to the Great Hall, followed by all the Griffindoors. When we reached the Great Hall, Dumbledore was waiting and his eyes were twinkling. He walked up to me and said, "Miss Johnson, can I speak to you in my office please?" Everyone started to argue, saying things like, "We didn't mind" or, "It's not a bad song" and even a few seventh years said, "We don't mind having wake-up call like this." Dumbledore held out his hand. I took it and he led me out of the Great Hall and to his office. When we got there he told me to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. He smiled at me with his blue eyes twinkling in merriment.  
  
"I must say, I'm impressed that a first year is able to have such a talent in music, especially when the song is sung by three girls, and is able to make so many friends in a matter of minutes. However, on a sad note for you, I sent an owl to your foster parents to tell them what happened. They should be arriving any minute."  
  
Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door behind us, and in came my foster parents. My foster father came in with a smug look on his face, and I knew why. He always encouraged me to sing muggle songs, especially ones that I liked. My foster mother on the other hand, was raving mad, and that's a nice way of saying it.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THAT ELECTRIC GUITAR AND SINGING MUGGLE SONGS?!"  
  
"Mrs. Johnson, if you would please calm down, I'm sure she can explain herself." Dumbledore replied calmly.  
  
"I DON'T NEED AN EXPLANATION, YOU CRAZY, SORRY EXCUSE OF A PROFESSOR! SHE DELIBERATELY DISOBEYED ME! FIRST WITH THAT DAMN FIRE LIZARD, NOW WITH THAT ELECTRIC GUITAR!"  
  
That did it, there was no reasoning with her, the only way to stop her was to fight fire with fire.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU" I screamed "DON'T YOU LOVE ME?"  
  
She stopped automatically and stared at me. She didn't answer me. Usually when she was upset she would automatically say, "Of course I love you" but now she looked at me as though I was someone she never saw me in her life. I looked into her eyes pleadingly, hoping she would say something. I knew that something had changed in my mom. I quickly stood up said, "I have to get to class" and ran out the door.  
  
Dumbledore's P.O.V  
  
As she ran out the door, I knew that she wouldn't stay with the Johnson's. Mrs. Johnson stood there flabbergasted. I knew that Jennifer wasn't going to class, or the Great Hall. She was going to where there were no people around so she could clear her thoughts. I brought my attention back to Mrs. Johnson (Mr. Johnson crept out to deliver a message to the Ministry).  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V  
  
To hide my tears, I kept my eyes to the floor. I knew exactly where I was going. I ran into somebody, but I didn't stop to apologize. I just hope it wasn't the head of Slytherin.  
  
Snape's P.O.V  
  
I was on my way to see Dumbledore to ask him why all the Griffindoors were in the Great Hall at this time in the morning, when I was suddenly almost knocked over by a small body. I turned to see a small body with shoulder length black hair running in the opposite direction of Dumbledore's office, I was going to stop her but she already turned the corner. Some other professor might stop her, and there was always the Griffindoor-Slytherin first year potions to take points from her. As I stood outside his office I heard a woman's voice say, "I give up Dumbledore. She's your responsibility now, and in the summer she's going to a muggle orphanage."  
  
"At Hogwarts all the heads of houses take the students of his or her house as their responsibility." Dumbledore's calm voice replied.  
  
"Well have fun telling her about the muggle orphanage." And with that a loud pop came from the room.  
  
I knocked on the door and opened it. Dumbledore looked up at me from his desk and said, "Ah, Severus, I wish to speak with Jennifer, she's part of why all of the Griffindoors are in the Great Hall. I believe that you'll find her in the tree next to the lake."  
  
I nodded and walked out the door. As I reached the Entrance Hall, Hagrid burst open the huge doors and bellowed, "Get Professor Dumbledore and Madame Promfey quickly." As students ran to the Hospital Wing and to Professor Dumbledore's office, I ran down the stairs and said, "Hagrid, what's the matter?"  
  
"A student went into the Forbidden Forest and was attacked, but that's not the strangest thing."  
  
My face went pale when he said that. As Hagrid went back outside, I ran after him. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I saw. Coming right at Hagrid and me was a unicorn foal. However, what caused me to stop was what (or should I say who) was riding (or something like it) on it. Short arms wrapped around the foal's neck as a small body was being practically dragged towards Hagrid. Something glittered on the student's right shoulder blade, when I looked closer my face turned even paler. The item that stuck out of the student's shoulder blade was a dagger hilt.  
  
Suddenly, the student's grip came loose and slid lifelessly to the ground. Hagrid and I ran over to the student. As Hagrid lifted the student up, I saw the student's features better. It was who I was sent to bring to Dumbledore. Hagrid started to carry her to the castle, when something nudged me. I turned to see the unicorn foal looking at me.  
  
Will she be all right? The foal asked telepathically.  
  
I hope. I replied absentmindedly, then I realized something Did you just speak to me?   
  
Yes, by the way, is that Hagrid carrying her?   
  
Yes.   
  
Good, because she told me to get him to take care of me.   
  
She told you? I asked dumbfoundedly.  
  
It's a long story.   
  
"Severus, you were going to ask me something?" Dumbledore's voice came from behind me.  
  
"Yes, I was going to ask you why all of the Griffindoors are in the Great Hall."  
  
"Come with me." He said walking back up to the castle.  
  
Will you tell Hagrid to take care of me?   
  
I'm sure he'd be happy to do it. As I walked back up to the castle with Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Cliffhanger! BWA HA HA HA HA HA *hack cough hack* Most of you probably know who Jennifer's father is by now, but to those of you who are a little slow I won't tell until the end. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! If you're going to give me a flame, at least have a good reason. I do NOT want anything like this:  
  
That SUCKS! That's the most SUCKIEST piece of junk this side of SUCKSVILLE!  
  
Oh well, you're probably not reading this part, and probably will never read this, but if you are, feedback is highly liked here. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Near Death Experience

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so quit asking me!  
  
A/N- I have not updated this story for so long, and I had almost given up on this story, if it had not been for Italia12! So I thank you dearly!  
  
Chapter 4- The Near- Death Experience  
  
Snape's P.O.V  
  
'All of this was caused by a first year Griffindor,' I thought to myself, a little curious, excited, but a little frightened. I don't know why, but the girl seems very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.  
  
"Well Severus," Albus spoke up, breaking through my concentration, "I should be checking up on the patient," and with that, he walked down the corridor that lead to the Hospital Wing.  
  
I know that the girl was only injured in her arm, but she was unconscious when Hagrid whisked her off to Madam Pomfrey. It could be due from the blood loss, or something...  
  
"Professor," a student called, I looked up to see Percy Weasley. His normal appearance was changed. He wasn't calm, he looked like a nervous wreck. His eyes shone in fear.  
  
"Professor! The Headmaster demands you to come to the Hospital Wing immediately! He says it's..."  
  
He didn't finish, because as soon as I heard Hospital Wing, and immediately, I ran the way that Mr. Weasley had come.  
  
Before I could open the door to the Hospital Wing, it swung open, as Hagrid pulled me in, blubbering, "It's terrible, her body won't accept any potion Madam Pomfrey gives. Right as soon as she swallows it, she starts to cough up blood!"  
  
I ran over to Albus, and asked, "Hagrid told me what's wrong, but I don't know what I can do."  
  
His face was grave, as he pointed to a bed with a curtain around it, "Poppy has something she wants to show you."  
  
I walked over to the other side, but stopped in horror. The small girl's face was white, and wearing a white hospital gown didn't make it better. Her eyes were open, but she didn't notice me, almost as if she was in a trance. She stared at the ceiling, but she looked as though she was staring into oblivion, waiting to meet the Great Beyond.  
  
Poppy stood up from where she was seated, walked over to me, and showed a small, vial with a yellowish-green, syrupy liquid.  
  
"We found this on part of the dagger that wasn't in her body. I have no idea what it is, but it certainly isn't helping her recover," she told me as I grabbed the vial.  
  
It looked like a very complicated formula, but I knew that I had to do something, because deep down, I knew that she might be able to accomplish great things in the future, but right now, she might not live to see it.  
  
I looked at Poppy, and said, "I have to research this, but until I come back, do NOT give her anymore potions," and turned to leave, as she nodded.  
  
I told Dumbledore, but Hagrid said, "How do we know that she'll survive the wait?"  
  
"I seriously don't know Hagrid, but I have a hunch on what this is, so please be patient so I can find out if I'm right or wrong," I replied, as I hurried out of the room, and to my quarters, where I know that I won't be disturbed. There I went through all of my texts on potions.  
  
What seemed like days, I went through the books without any luck, until I reached my last book, titled, Rare Potions and Poisons, where I found the description for this little poison that has caused so many problems. It read:  
  
Queritsing, or Queen Killer, is maybe one of the most lethal poisons. If it has somehow found it's way to the bloodstream, via cut or something like it, no potion will counter it, but will cause coughing up blood, and serious convulsions. There are no known cures, but when the first thing was created, the creator wrote a riddle that goes like this:  
  
"To he who wishes to cure Queen Killer, seek out the relative to the magical beast, and let it lie on the mark where this poison has made it's injection."  
  
  
  
I began to ponder the riddle, 'Weckswith the Strange, not only created the Queen Killer, but was also a breeder and obsessed with Fire lizards, which are relatives to the magical beasts dragons.'  
  
'Doesn't the young girl have a Fire lizard,' I continued, then it hit me, 'If I'm able to get the Fire lizard to lay on the cut, it will somehow stop the poison.'  
  
I ran back to the Hospital Wing, but when I got back there, a figure stood over the girl, and had a vial of a potion. He picked up the girl's head, opened her mouth, and poured the contents into her mouth, and disappeared.  
  
It all happened in a few seconds, first she started to shake furiously, and cough up blood, as I ran over to her. As I got there, a glint of gold started to fly around me, chattering, and screaming. I realized that it was the Fire lizard, so I grabbed it out of the air, and told it, "You might not hear me, but right now I need you, I want you to lay on your master's wound, or else she might die."  
  
The lizard chirped, and flew over to the girl, as I turned her on her stomach. The little thing curled into a ball, and fell asleep.  
  
I flopped down into a chair on the other side of the curtain, realizing that I hadn't slept for two days. Drowsiness started to come over me, as I went to sleep.  
  
***  
  
Jennifer's P.O.V  
  
I woke up on my stomach, which was strange, because I don't remember falling asleep in the first place, but as I turned onto my back, a high- pitched squeal came from my back, as Cami appeared in front of me with a loud pop, chattering complaints in my face.  
  
I looked around, realizing that I was in the Hospital Wing. I also noticed that I was wearing a hospital gown, but it had splotches of blood on it. My hand moved across my chin, feeling dried-up blood.  
  
A groan escaped me as I started to lie on my back, but I shot straight back up, when a sharp pang hit me in my shoulder blade, as I hissed in pain.  
  
'Great, just great. My first day of school, and I'm already in the Hospital Wing.'  
  
"Yes Miss Jacobson," Dumbledore spoke, as though reading my mind, "You are in the Hospital Wing, after having a near- death experience."  
  
"Near- death experience," I almost shrieked.  
  
He nodded his head, continuing, "And if it weren't for your Potions Master, you might be dead right now," he finished, pulling the curtain aside, revealing Professor Snape asleep in a chair.  
  
I sat there, too shocked, and tired, to speak.  
  
'Professor Snape saved my life?'  
  
  
  
End this chapter, and if you want me to continue, please review! 


End file.
